


Merry Christmas

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, FTM Gay Sex, FTM OMC, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin wants this to be special for his transgendered boyfriend, Sammy.<br/>Picture Prompt: http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvoywcH3kf1r29t5yo1_500.png</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

Come on! Austin said to himself as he frantically paced back and forth around his living room. His boyfriend of seven months was due to be home any minute and Austin couldn't take it. He missed him so much since the day he left to go visit his mother in Italy. It was the day before Christmas eve, and he wanted the love of his life home before that.

When he heard the front door, he instantly knew who it was. Austin ran towards the door with open arms, but to his surprise it was just Tino covered in a mountain of snow on top of his head. Austin rolled his eyes before saying, "Really Tino? Don't you know how to fucking knock?"

"Sorry, but you should really lock your door then!" Tino argued and Austin rolled his eyes again. He didn't feel like dealing with Tino now. Especially when Sammy was due home any minute.

"You know I'm waiting for Sammy, are you stupid?" Austin asked bluntly and Tino flicked him off before wiping the snow off of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can I stay for awhile until the snow stops?" Tino asked and Austin nodded.

"Just go upstairs when Sammy gets here!"

"If he gets here."

Austin looked down, secretly worrying if Sammy was going to get here tonight since the roads are bad. He just wanted to see Sammy again since it's been a few months. During that time, Austin was being extremely faithful - the most faithful he's ever been - and that's all that really matters. He would never do anything to hurt Sammy.

"Hey!" Someone called from the front door, and when Austin turned around, he saw that it was his boyfriend, Sammy.

"Sammy!" Austin cheered as he ran up to Sammy, picking him up and twirling him around. Austin was now extremely happy to see him. It had been too long since he saw him last. Now they were together again and Sammy was super happy to be home with Austin.

"I missed you so much, baby, you have no idea!" Austin smiled as he pecked Sammy on the lips. Sammy smiled and was about to say something, but Tino interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt your little "love fest" but can I stay in the guest room? Just for tonight?" Tino asked and Austin moved away from Sammy.

"Fine, but don't complain about us having sex, got it?" Austin whispered and Tino nodded. That meant he could deal with the noise for the night. It honestly wouldn't be the first time it's happened before.

"Okay, when you're done with downstairs, make sure you lock the door, I don't need psychos in my house! Understood?" Austin asked and Tino gave him a thumbs up only to let him know that he understood what Austin was saying.

"So enjoy whatever you're going to do down here, and I have one more rule!" Austin said and Tino groaned. He didn't understand why Austin was avoiding going upstairs and having sex with Sammy. Even Sammy could tell he was avoiding it. Plus it wasn't that hard to figure it out.

"Just go upstairs, Austin!" Tino yelled and Austin nervously ran up the stairs. Secretly he was nervous about having sex with Sammy.

"Austin, you need to tell me what's going on!" Sammy demanded as he reached their bedroom. He couldn't understand why Austin was acting so weird and it honestly worried him.

"Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" Austin lied, he didn't want to feel like an asshole. It wasn't Sammy, but then again it was Sammy.

Sammy wasn't born a male, so Austin didn't know what to do when they were going to become intimate. He could have just asked questions to his boyfriend, but he didn't want to sound stupid.

"Austin, I know you... and I know you well enough to know that you're not alright. Please, baby, tell me what's wrong!" Sammy begged and Austin went silent and tense.

"I'm nervous, okay!" Austin snapped as he sat down on the bed.

"Nervous? You're nervous about what?" Sammy asked as he sat next to him. He was hoping Austin would tell him, but he started to doubt it. He wasn't the type to express his feelings, but Sammy was and that's why they both connected so well. So when Austin doesn't tell him what's wrong, it worries Sammy more.

"I'm nervous because... well, because I don't know what I should do. I don't want to rough you up, not now anyways. Plus... I don't know... I don't know which place you prefer..." Austin trailed off while trying not to be rude. Even though it was, but Sammy knew what he was trying to say.

"Lucky for you, I like it in both places," Sammy smiled and so did Austin. He was glad that Sammy knew what he was trying to say.

"You do? That's awesome!" Austin smiled and Sammy smiled back at him.

"Hey Aus?" Sammy said in an almost whisper.

"Yeah Sammy?" "Can we just cuddle tonight? Since Tino's here and I don't feel like having him hear us,"

"That's totally fine, I love cuddling!" Austin smiled before Sammy got under the covers. He wanted this to be special, but thankfully tomorrow was Christmas eve. That's when they'll stay up and have a lot of fun and it was going to be all worth it.

"How was Italy?" Austin asked, snuggling up to Sammy.

Sammy smiled and answered with, "Amazing! It was beautiful. My mom was happy to see me,"

"I'm glad! I missed you, but I'm glad you're home now instead of on Christmas." Austin admitted and Sammy snuggled into Austin's chest.

"Same, I'm also glad that I didn't get stuck in the snow, because now it's snowing even harder than it was earlier!"

"Thank god for that,"

"I agree. I missed you Austin, I really did," Sammy admitted as Austin began rubbing Sammy's thigh.

"Austin," "Yeah baby?"  
"You can wait until tomorrow!"

Austin quickly moved his hand and put it around Sammy.

He was just so happy that Sammy was finally home.


End file.
